Huntress
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Hermione's hunting one of the most notorious Death Eaters. Her job might be going well, but her life is never as easy.


**AN: You know they're not my characters. I'm just borrowing the poor things.**

Of all the people I expected to see working here, he wasn't one of them. To tell the truth, I didn't expect to see him working at all – not when he used to boast about the Malfoy fortune. Still, maybe he wouldn't notice me.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger."

Damn. Knew I should have worn the disguise. "Draco Malfoy."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you lived abroad now. Something to do with the Weasel and a relationship gone wrong?"

"I do live abroad. I've been called in to help on a job here. And no, I can't tell you what it is. It's classified."

"As a matter of fact, it's my department that requested your help, and I've been appointed your liaison here. So, welcome to the Ministry of Magic, law enforcement department."

As if things weren't bad enough already. Still, it isn't as though I'm going to be here long. And I have to be careful – I really don't want to run into Ronald. Or Mrs Weasley, who might eviscerate me given half a chance.

Malfoy hands me a sealed envelope with my name on the front. Well, not my name exactly, but the name I'm currently using for my job. A code name, if you like.

"This contains all the information we currently have on your target. If you'd like to review it here, feel free to use my office."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to take it with me – I work better alone."

He just nods, and gestures to his fireplace. Helping myself to his floo powder, I return to my home.

…………………

He doesn't know it, but I now live in Florida, warm, sunny, and as different from Hogwarts and the Burrow as it can be. That's exactly how I wanted it, for obvious reasons. Ron and I didn't exactly have the most amicable of break-ups – in fact, it ended with a series of very loud arguments about where we were going to live and what I planned to do after we got married. Mrs Weasley had this crackpot idea about me being a housewife, of all things, which didn't go down too well. Anyway, I left, and we haven't spoken since.

Settling down in a chair, Crookshanks on my lap, I opened the envelope Malfoy had given me. A thick pile of paper was inside, and I began reading eagerly. Then stopped, and read the first line again, to make sure I had it right. My target was Lucius Malfoy, of all people. And his son was one of the people trying to eliminate him? I know I'd been out of the country for a while, but had things really changed that much? Apparently, they had.

Even at the notoriously fast speed that I read, it still took several hours to get through the stack of information. I now knew as much about Lucius Malfoy as anyone, except maybe Narcissa, and she was dead. Now, I had to come up with a plan of action, except this time it had to be Ministry-approved. I'd never bothered with any rules and regulations outside of Hogwarts (and regularly broke those), not since fifth year, when a group of us broke into the Department of Mysteries. I'd like to think I've improved since then.

I sat up all night devising my plan, and then changing it, working out what I was going to tell the Ministry, and then what I was actually going to do when I started. As you might expect, those are two very different things.

………………

I walked into the Ministry the next morning, brandishing a roll of parchment on which I'd written my carefully worded plan. Malfoy took one look at it, and then tossed it into the fire.

"That's not how you work, is it, Granger?"

I was too busy spluttering in shock to answer.

"Listen, we're only interested in the results. We couldn't care less how you get them. As long as the target is eliminated, that's all that matters."

"You're giving me carte blanche to do what I want?"

"Anything it takes."

Now that was a surprise. I wonder if he knows who the target is. I can't ask – it's unprofessional, and Maya Artemis got her reputation by being completely professional. If it's confidential, I don't talk about it. Oh yes, that's my code name. Maya because it's vaguely similar to Hermione, and Artemis for the hunter goddess, because hunting is what I do.

"How long do you expect this to take?" Now there was a question I'd never actually been asked before.

"Twenty-four hours, but certainly no longer than thirty-six."

He nodded, then the expression on his face changed. "You don't ever sleep during a mission, do you?"

"Not usually," I had to admit. "And don't tell me it's dangerous or anything like that. I know the risks I'm taking, and I'm always careful."

He looked like he was going to argue, but changed his mind. "We'll see you back here when you've finished, then."

………………

So, my biggest challenge yet. Getting into Malfoy Manor without being detected by any of the wards. And considering there was one against mudbloods, that was going to be difficult. This was the one part of the operation I hadn't been able to plan. My other option was to stake out the house, waiting for him to leave. However, I quickly dismissed that idea, as Lucius Malfoy was perfectly capable of apparating from inside the building. No, I had to get inside.

What I did know was that Lucius spent nearly all of his waking hours in the library, so that was where I had to go. In the pack Draco had given me was a photograph of each room, so if I concentrated hard, I should be able to apparate directly in. Possibly. To my surprise, it actually worked, and I was in. Lucius was sitting at the desk, and slowly turned to face me. My wand was pointed directly at him, while he wasn't even holding his.

"The infamous Maya Artemis, I presume."

Infamous? I was infamous? Well, I suppose among Death Eaters I was. I'd acquired quite a reputation, I must admit.

"You presume correctly, Mr Malfoy." Never let it be said that I'm rude to my victims. I'm not.

"Answer me one question before you put an end to my miserable existence, if you would. Did my son send you here?" The question took me by surprise – I hadn't expected that.

"Yes sir, he did." The honorific just slipped out – it's still habit, I think.

"He always did think the Dark Lord was an embarrassment to the name of pureblood, and refused to bow down to him. I blame the Malfoy pride. Very well, Ms Artemis, I'm ready."

………………

Out of a new-found, grudging respect, I made sure it was quick. Picking up his wand from his desk, to prove that Lucius was dead, I apparated back to the Ministry. I'd been gone less than four hours.

As I walked into Draco Malfoy's office, I was surprised to find the entire department gathered there. It seemed as though I'd interrupted an important meeting. It all fell silent when Malfoy spotted me standing in the doorway.

"Mission complete," I announced, and tossed the wand (now sealed in an envelope) onto the desk.

"I'm surprised you're back so soon. I expected him to put up more of a fight." So he did know whom the target was. Still, not my place to comment. Almost before I realised, everyone else had cleared out of the room, leaving me alone with Malfoy. He opened the packet containing his father's wand, inspecting it closely.

"Yes, this is it. Well done, Granger."

He wrote something on a roll of parchment, and tied it to the owl on his windowsill, which then flew out.

"A letter authorising Gringotts to pay the fee directly into your account. Plus a bonus for completing the job so quickly."

"That's very generous."

"You've managed something we've been struggling to do for several years. I think it's well deserved."

"Thank you."

I turned to leave, but his hand on my arm stopped me. "I'm expected to attend a Ministry ball tonight, and I'd be honoured if you'd be my date for the evening."

A Ministry ball. That meant I was likely to run into Harry, Ron and many more people I didn't especially want to see.

"I'll attend it, but as Maya, not Hermione."

"Very well. Shall I meet you here, or…"

"Since you don't know where I live, and I have no intention of telling anyone, that would probably be best."

"Seven o'clock?"

"I'll see you then."

………………

It hadn't escaped my notice that we were both being excessively formal. I put that down to years of hating each other at school, and now we didn't quite know how to react to the other. It didn't bother me. I could do formal. What I did have to do, in a couple of hours, was construct a glamour charm that no-one would be able to see through. By that, I meant one that Harry wouldn't be able to see through. Since he became an Auror, it's startling how many disguises were completely ineffective against him. It reminded me of Moody's magical eye.

Eventually, I was satisfied with my handiwork, and was ready to meet Malfoy. It was incredibly gratifying when he didn't recognise me.

"Good grief, Granger, is that you?"

I gave him an evil glare, and he hurriedly corrected himself.

"Maya Artemis, a pleasure to meet you."

………………

One trait I have developed over the last few years is excellent hearing. It is rather essential in my line of work, after all. This meant that I could hear people discussing Malfoy and me as we arrived.

"Draco's found himself a new date." "Bit exotic-looking for his tastes, isn't she?"

I'd guessed his usual type would be pale and blonde, like himself. I'd deliberately chosen the opposite – long black hair, tanned skin (which I hadn't actually changed at all) and bright blue eyes.

"So, Malfoy, are you going to introduce us to your date?" Great. The two people (no, three actually) that I least wanted to see – Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"This is Maya Artemis. Maya, these are Potter, Weasley and Potter's wife."

"Maya Artemis the bounty hunter? I'm honoured to meet you. I'm Ginny Potter."

"I hear you just took out one of the most notorious Death Eaters for us. We're very grateful." This from Harry, who then elbowed Ron sharply in the ribs.

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

"Weasel, pick your jaw up off the floor. She's here as my date, and she certainly doesn't want you staring at her all night."

Thank you, Malfoy. I definitely don't want to be the object of Ron's affections. Not again. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt, to use a muggle phrase. Which I can if I damn well want to.

Much to my surprise, Draco Malfoy and I got along very well that evening. He did wonder why I was avoiding my old friends, and I actually explained it to him. He seemed to understand my point of view, and didn't just assume I was being difficult, which all the Weasleys had done.

"They didn't think you'd be happy playing the housewife, did they? Any idiot can see it'd drive you mad within a week."

I shrugged. That was, after all, exactly what they'd thought.

………………

I hadn't had such an enjoyable evening for a long time. I even put aside my inhibitions enough to dance with Malfoy. Not just once or twice, but for most of the evening. I even told him my floo address, which I hardly ever give to anyone. Not that I'm expecting him to call, or anything like that. Of course not.

The next day, I received the most enormous bouquet of lilies – it took two owls to carry it. The note that came with the flowers was from Draco Malfoy, and very politely asked if I'd have dinner with him. I replied, saying I accepted his invitation.

………………

I didn't bother with the disguise – Malfoy already knew what I looked like, so I didn't think there was any point. I should have been more careful. We'd been in the restaurant about half an hour when a very familiar individual walked in. Unfortunately, he spotted us before I could do anything like hide.

"What on earth do you think you're doing with him?"

"You don't own me, Ronald Weasley. You never did."

"That's not what I asked, is it, Hermione?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"You can answer this though – why is he good enough and I wasn't?"

"He isn't expecting me to be anything I'm not. You didn't want me, you wanted a slave."

"And what are you, then? A campaigner for house elf rights or some such rubbish?"

He was bright red with anger, and I probably was too. He'd been making fun of SPEW for years now, didn't it ever get old? I guess not. Fortunately for him, Draco decided to answer that question for him.

"She's the world famous bounty hunter you couldn't keep your eyes off last night, Weasley."

"Don't be ridiculous. Hermione looks nothing like that."

"Might I remind you that I am a witch, and perfectly capable of changing my appearance using magic?"

He huffed at me, and left, grabbing his date by the arm and dragging her out. I could hear the squealing even when they were outside. I hope she slapped him.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"I think you should call me Draco. After all, we're old enough to use first names now, aren't we?"

"We certainly are, Draco."

………………

That was the first of many dates. Although we haven't officially moved in together, at least half of his belongings are at my place, and vice versa. He's still in law enforcement, and I'm still a bounty hunter, but we help each other out a lot.

Harry heard about our encounter with Ronald, managed to contact me, and came down firmly on my side, as did Ginny. They say they never heard my side of the story all those years ago, and that's true. Now they're prepared to listen to me before judging, and our friendship is recovering.

A happy ending all round, at least as far as I'm concerned.

**AN: If you made it through this minor epic of a one-shot, I'd appreciate it if you let me know what you thought. Reviews are like air to a writer, after all.**


End file.
